


Бет Нуар

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Anon Prompt, Ben is Like Idk 100 in Ghost Years, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Corporeal Ghost, Darkfic, Demon Shenanigans, Demon/Human Relationships, Depression, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gaslighting, Ghost Sex, Haunting, He's a Ghosty Demon, Heavy Angst, Murder Mystery, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poltergeists, Psychological Horror, Rey is 16, Scary, Suspense, Thriller, spoopy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Вечно занятые родители Рей решили сменить обстановку, и семья переехала из города в старый сельский дом, отчаянно нуждающийся в ремонте. Рей давно привыкла к одиночеству, но очень скоро ей пришлось осознать, что в новом доме она не окажется одна.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bête Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513171) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Не успели мы подъехать к дому, а я уже знала, что с ним что-то не так.

Называйте это шестым чувством или здравым смыслом, но при виде гниющей крыши и покосившегося крыльца меня наполнила ледяная уверенность в какой-то нетаковости этого места, как только папа затормозил. Я хмуро смотрела на громадное чудище с облупившейся побелкой, краем уха улавливая скрип качелей, сделанных из старой покрышки.

Мама с сияющим видом выпорхнула из машины постучала в окно с моей стороны.

— Ну разве тут не чудесно, солнышко? И всего сто тысяч! Прекрасная цена, а до чего тихое, прелестное местечко!

Я сняла наушники. Для самого разгара июля лес вокруг казался на удивление безмолвным.

Но мама с папой радовались приобретению — они купили этот участок вслепую, по реально низкой цене, что существенно облегчило нам переезд, избавление от суеты городской жизни. Родители были в восторге: им пришлось много работать, чтобы купить этот дом — поэтому я решила оставить при себе свое мнение об этой декорации фильма «Заклятье». Как пить дать, внутри затаилась ведьма!

Я выбралась из нашей видавшей виды «Киа Спортейдж» и, сощурившись от яркого солнца, запрокинула голову, глядя на дом. Два этажа и опоясывающая веранда с нагромождением цветочных горшков, которые не помешает как следует перетрясти. Возиться с растениями было любимым занятием мамы, так что мне, как всегда, придется помогать ей с этим, конечно. Да и у папы, учитывая его плотный рабочий график, вряд ли руки дойдут до ремонта.

Странно, до чего пробирала эта повисшая в воздухе жуть. Дом был окружен густым лесом, кроны деревьев прилегали друг к другу так тесно, что почти заслоняли солнце, и я не слышала ни сверчков, ни белок — вообще никакой живности. Продолжая мрачно пялиться по сторонам, я щелкнула жвачкой. Да уж, в местном подвальчике наверняка можно с комфортом устроить ведьминское логово!

Мама прошлась вприпрыжку от волнения и обняла папу, а он со смехом прижал ее к себе, и после они вместе направились в наш новый дом, оставив меня возле машины.

Я обернулась через плечо на извилистую подъездную дорожку, теряющуюся среди деревьев. Да, нам определенно предстояло жить без соседей под боком, и почему-то сейчас мысль об этом не слишком бодрила.

***

— Рей, дорогая, будь добра, отнеси это наверх!

С коробками мы кое-как управились к вечеру. У нас было не так много вещей, и казалось, огромный дом просто проглотил их все.

Я взяла у мамы нашу семейную фотографию в рамке и понесла ее на столик, стоявший на втором этаже. Лестница скрипела, и сквозь щели проглядывала темень подвала — я закатила глаза, решив не зацикливаться на этом. Надеюсь, завтра мы починим доски. Не хотелось бы провалиться вниз.

По дому растекалась тишина. Верхний этаж со спальнями ничем не отличался от нижнего: тот же темный паркет и длинные темные коридоры, из-за которых казалось, будто что-то подстерегает меня за углом.

Но я выполнила просьбу мамы и поспешила обратно на кухню — пожалуй, самое приличное здесь помещение. В общем-то все выглядело даже мило: красивая отделка из нержавеющей стали, большая раковина и окно над ней, подвесные шкафчики ручной работы на стенах. Мама, сама не своя от счастья, поглаживала пальцами поверхности, и ее толстая каштановая коса болталась за спиной.

Я уселась за кухонный островок и сложила руки перед собой.

— Тут красивенько. Приятный дом.

Мамино лицо просияло еще больше. Папа подвинул стол ближе к раздвижной стеклянной двери и поправил очки. Мы нечасто с ним виделись. В целом он походил на большинство пап: в очках и с брюшком, с утра надевал то, что заранее готовила для него мама.

Мама тоже постоянно пропадала на работе. Наш новый дом помог бы им сэкономить время.

— Я приготовлю лазанью! — объявила мама, всплеснув руками. — Мы с папочкой быстренько смотаемся в магазин на часик-другой, а ты не скучай, милая. Ты же не против пока заняться вещами?

Против.

— Конечно, — пожала я плечами. — Все нормально.

У родителей было столько дел, что мне не хотелось их лишний раз беспокоить. Впрочем, не имело значения, я привыкла сидеть дома в одиночестве.

Правда, все равно было грустно немножко. На меня им тоже не хватало времени… Лучше покопаюсь в интернете и что-нибудь нарисую!

Мама улыбнулась и, обхватив ладонями мои щеки, поцеловала меня в лоб, а папа, проходя мимо, похлопал меня по плечу. Они быстро собрались и уехали… Интересно, папа успел проверить подвал? Вдруг там серийные убийцы? Эх, вечно приходится все делать _самой_!

Сунув в карман телефон, я спрыгнула со стула и направилась прямиком к подвалу, не вооружившись ни фонариком, ни чем-то увесистым. Просто ничего подходящего на глаза не попалось. Ну и ладно. Справлюсь.

Над лестницей, уходящей вниз, вспыхнула одинокая лампочка, в ее свете я увидела пылинки, висевшие в воздухе. Как я и думала, последние сто лет тут точно не убирались. Со вздохом я начала спускаться, придерживаясь за грязные перила. При тусклом освещении, которое не проверяли лет пятнадцать, я не видела ни черта.

Жуткому дому жуткий подвал!

Добравшись до самого низа, я нащупала на стене еще один выключатель. Слабый свет озарил подвал, рисуя узоры на потрескавшемся бетонном полу. Тут было почти пусто: пара каких-то пыльных ящиков, станок для домашней мастерской и небольшая комнатка для подключения стиральной машины и сушилки. Никаких внешних признаков насекомых или крыс не обнаружилось — к счастью — равно как и таинственных колодцев в полу.

Однако подсознательное ощущение, будто за мной наблюдают, неуклонно преследовало меня, пока я осматривала помещение. С малых лет я училась не поддаваться панике — а потом из научных статей узнала, что это естественный феномен, что подобное случается со всеми. В детстве я до ужаса боялась оставаться одна, поэтому, чтобы перестать пугаться зловещих шорохов в ночи, я хорошо разобралась в причинах страхов и суеверий.

Так что, игнорируя уколы холодных иголочек страха, я провозилась в подвале до изнеможения. Вопреки сельским порядкам, тут не стали делать черный ход во двор, зато поставили решетку на окно, чтобы никто не вломился. Безопасность — это хорошо. Особенно когда живешь в глуши.

Потом я пошла наверх не оглядываясь. Старая дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, и я заперла ее.

За неимением других дел я решила разобраться в своей комнате. Она была раза в три больше моей прежней, но для меня это не имело особого значения. Я никогда никого не приглашала и не шлялась по вечеринкам… даже шестнадцатилетие отметила без всякой помпы.

Но иметь столько личного пространства все-таки прикольно. Наверное, в нашем бывшем доме мне его правда не хватало.

Когда я начала застилать постель, позвонила мама. Кровать была классной: двухъярусной, со столиком внизу — я сразу разложила там ноутбук и ручки, которые валялись под ковриком в машине. Но… папа купил эту мебель у приятеля по дешевке, так что меня терзали сомнения насчет зловредных клопов в матрасе или жучков в древесине.

— Привет, Рей! — воскликнула мама. Она засмеялась чему-то на заднем фоне и кашлянула. — Как у тебя дела?

— Неплохо. Я проверила подвал и сейчас у себя в комнате, — я развернула одеяло и подоткнула его под матрас. — Как местный «Whole Foods»? Те же дикие цены?

— Ох, ты же знаешь! Кочан салата стоит целых шесть баксов! _Шесть_! Лучше устроить собственный огород на участке… Еще бы соорудить какой-нибудь забор от оленей.

Посмеиваясь, я взбила подушку. Мама всегда обожала рассуждать о нашем будущем огороде, который вечно оставался в проекте, впрочем, такова была судьба почти всех ее начинаний.

— Папочка советует тебе больше не лазить в подвал, — добавила мама. — Там может быть асбест, свинцовая краска и бог знает что! На чердаке тоже полный кошмар, поэтому не суйся туда. Папочка займется ими в уик-энд.

Нет, не займется. Как обычно.

— Ладно, — ответила я, плюхнулась на матрас и уставилась в обшарпанный белый потолок. Высоченные тут потолки. Ух, сколько пространства! — Я немного вздремну. Люблю тебя!

— И я тебя люблю! Я разбужу тебя, когда мы вернемся с ужином, детка!

Я повесила трубку и закрыла глаза. Хорошо, что комната большая. Мне нужно пространство.

Сгустившая тишина разверзлась как бездна, и дом наполнился скрипами и неясными шорохами. Я судорожно подавляла всхлипы, сглатывая пересохшим горлом, сколько могла, но не выдержала и, перевернувшись на живот, расплакалась.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день мама подрядила меня приводить в порядок двор — полоть траву вокруг осыпающегося фундамента — а сама занялась заросшим газоном. Отыскав пару рабочих перчаток в сарае, в котором — удивительное дело! — обитал всего _один_ паук, я наткнулась на старый триммер. Отлично, значит, быстро управлюсь!

Тем временем мамина газонокосилка с трудом продвигалась по влажной траве, но мама всерьез вознамерилась превратить нашу лужайку в нечто более-менее приглядное. Правда, ей приходилось то и дело осматривать самые высокие заросли на предмет заячьих гнезд или спящих оленят… Как-то раз папа скосил заячье гнездо. И мои воспоминания о том дне, мягко говоря, были не очень.

Я посмотрела на небо, как обычно, затянутое тучами. Солнце пряталось за пухлыми серыми облаками. Собирался дождь. Судя по всему, что я слышала, здесь было очень дождливо.

Поэтому я поторопилась приступить к делу. Рев газонокосилки медленно затихал за спиной, пока я с триммером продвигалась вдоль дома и недовольно морщилась, видя ужасное состояние фундамента. Кошмарно! Казалось, дунь, и он рассыпется в прах, а дом рухнет.

Звук слабел. Я добралась до той стены дома, где деревья подобрались почти вплотную к обшивке, и мне померещилось, что звук газонокосилки исчез где-то на заднем плане, а вокруг меня установилась зловещая тишина. По спине невольно прошла дрожь, и я замерла, инстинктивно озираясь по сторонам — на всякий случай.

— Да ладно, — пробормотала я, тряхнув головой. Мой взгляд непроизвольно задержался на темных, искривленных деревьях, и меня охватил озноб. Резко расхотелось забредать сюда еще хоть раз.

Надвигались тучи. Вдалеке прогрохотал гром, и я оглянулась на тропинку, которая вела к подъездной дорожке.

Я что-то уловила краем глаза. Что-то быстро промелькнуло, почти неуловимо.

Я круто повернулась в ту сторону и запустила триммер, пронзая грозным жужжанием тишину. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз — нет, я ничего не боялась! — и забилось чаще, едва я поняла, что там ничего нет.

Никогда за всю свою жизнь я не наблюдала ничего _такого_ — только слышала стуки и скрипы. Но я знала, в тот самый миг, здесь и сейчас, я знала: я что-то _видела_. Именно _что-то_.

Проглотив комок в пересохшем горле, я быстренько ретировалась поближе к маме. Ничего страшного. Просто померещилось. Банальная игра света.

Мама помахала мне — она закруглялась и уже загоняла газонокосилку в сарай. Вытащив вилку триммера из розетки, я поспешила вслед за мамой — спину леденил чей-то взгляд.

Я глянула за плечо. Никого. У дальней стены дома колыхалась высокая трава и сорняки, которые я не успела выкосить, прежде чем убежала. Крыша отбрасывала тень, сливавшуюся с лесом, и эта чернота напоминала врата в первозданный хаос или вход в туннель, ведущий в какое-то ужасное место.

— Что-то напугало мою зайку? — улыбнулась мама. Она потрепала меня за щечку и засмеялась, смахивая с головы красную бандану. — Будет лучше, когда мы тут все облагородим. Прежний владелец сказал, что дому больше ста лет, представляешь? Его построил школьный учитель на рубеже ХIХ и ХХ веков.

— Ух ты, круто. Повезло ему.

Закатив глаза, мама заперла сарай.

Только мы вернулись в дом и сделали сэндвичи и чай со льдом, как за окном застучал дождь. Мама ушла в гостиную смотреть телевизор, а я, не желая навязываться, пошла наверх, чтобы перекусить у себя.

До начала учебы оставалось еще два месяца, и мне хотелось надеяться, что одиннадцатый класс окажется лучше десятого. За лето я должна была успеть подготовиться к углубленным классам по английскому и истории, так что в моей комнате мне предстояло торчать много времени.

Я села за стол и открыла недописанное эссе по роману «Над пропастью во ржи» — наверное, скучнейшей книгой из всех, что я читала. Мне захотелось порисовать — попробовать изобразить деревья под дождем.

В дверь позвонили.

Нахмурившись, я вскочила и выбежала из комнаты, но мама уже распахнула дверь — в теории для любого серийного убийцы, пожелавшего изучить наш дом перед нападением. Она улыбнулась и дружески поприветствовала звонившего, а затем впустила в холл небольшую компанию из двух парней и девушки, примерно моего возраста с виду.

Они дружно повернули головы к лестнице, увидели на ступеньках меня — и мне сразу захотелось развернуться и нырнуть обратно в спальню. Я выглядела чудовищно! Худи, лосины, волосы, собранные в пучок на скорую руку — и это перед двумя красавчиками-парнями! Справедливости ради, их подруга тоже выглядела симпатично — невысокая, чем-то напоминающая фею. Вообще вся их компания очень походила на популярных ребят из моей старой школы, которые обожали толкать меня в шкафчики.

— Смотри, Рей! — воскликнула мама, словно я была слепой. — Это Роуз, Финн и По! Они все ходят в твою школу и хотят познакомиться с тобой!

Я помахала рукой. Круто. Я выглядела офигеть как круто для первой встречи с предполагаемыми друзьями.

— Нам рассказала мама По, — объяснила Роуз. — Переезжать на новое место всегда трудно, поэтому… мы подумали, надо к тебе заглянуть.

— Простите, — Финн ухмыльнулся, но по-доброму. — Нам стоило сперва позвонить.

Я пожала плечами и улыбнулась.

— Не смертельно. Спасибо, что зашли, — я неловко замялась. — Вы же из старшей школы?

Поразительно, но нам даже удалось завести какой-то банальный разговор о местных школьных делах. Мама предложила гостям печенье, явно обрадовавшись, что нашелся хоть кто-то, готовый находиться от меня в радиусе десяти футов, и зависла в дверях, любуясь, как я с непривычки ежусь от дискомфорта.

По был спортсменом — даже сидел в накинутой напоказ куртке с эмблемой футбольной команды — у него были кудрявые волосы и обаятельная улыбка. С Роуз и Финном было труднее определиться, кто они, но, вероятно, моя обычная шкала школьных рангов не работала здесь.

Роуз постучала пальцем по столу.

— Мама По в курсе всех местных слухов! Она упомянула, что тебя награждали, типа за рисунки? — Она шлепнула блокнот для скетчей на столешницу и широко улыбнулась. — Значит, это у нас общее! Правда, у меня нет наград, но я люблю рисовать. Ведь ты тоже?

— Не мели глупостей о моей маме, Роуз, — сказал По, наклонившись вперед и вскинув брови.

— Но ты же сам только этим и занимаешься, — возразил Финн, прежде чем Роуз успела ответить.

Между парнями разгорелся спор, а мы с Роуз вернулись к беседе об искусстве. Ей нравилось рисовать пейзажи — изображать всякие волшебные сюрреалистические места — которые на самом деле смотрелось стильнее, чем мои. Я рисовала все подряд: деревья, людей, тень на стене. Одна из теней на стене оказалась вполне себе ничего, я даже получила грамоту на конкурсе штата. Но мама, увы, ее потеряла.

Я заболталась с гостями — мы говорили о школе, переездах и всякой ерунде. Ребята казались вполне милыми. Здорово, если у меня появятся знакомые, с которыми можно будет посидеть за ланчем.

Ближе к обеду они откланялись, напоследок обменявшись со мной телефонами. Роуз кинула мне первое сообщение в чат, как только вышла за дверь, и моя хандра из-за новой школы немного ослабла. Роуз написала, что они едут купаться на какое-то озеро в получасе езды отсюда, и пообещала дать мне знать, когда они соберутся туда снова. Я не могла припомнить, когда ходила плавать с друзьями в последний раз.

Мама пошла за мной и проводила меня до самой лестницы.

— Ну разве они не замечательные, Рей? Тут все такие доброжелательные! — Она коснулась перил и внезапно стушевалась: — Итак… у тебя есть какие-нибудь планы?

Я пожала плечами, направляясь наверх. Она просто хотела, чтобы я в кои-то веки убралась из дома, словно я когда-нибудь подглядывала за родителями.

— Может быть, — ответила я, повела плечами и посмотрела на экран телефона. Роуз прислала фотографию озера с самой синей водой, какую я когда-либо видела.

— Ладно, милая. Дай мне знать, если тебя нужно куда-то отвезти — или ты можешь взять машину! Папочка не будет возражать, если это будет ради того, чтобы потусоваться с друзьями. Кстати, у тебя есть презервативы? Ты не пьешь?

Господи, за что мне это?! Застонав, я замотала головой в ответ и понеслась по коридору, назад, в безопасное укрытие, в мою тихую спальню.

Эсэмэски приходили до глубокой ночи, отвлекая меня от привычного тоскливого корпения над эссе и рисования всякой всячины. Финн поделился кучей мемов, которых я никогда раньше не видела, и я просидела все это время, с улыбкой качая головой, пока он присылал их — по одному на каждую глупость, которую писал По. Это был мой первый групповой чат — и он мне понравился.

Правда, во мне шевелилось смутное подозрение, что надо мной издеваются, хотя для этого им — да и любому теперь — потребовалось бы приложить усилия. Может, им там действительно было нечем заняться, кроме как трепаться со мной…

Свет заморгал и неожиданно погас. Я оторвалась от телефона, хмуро посмотрела на старую потолочную лампу и щелкнула выключателем. Неудивительно — в таком-то старом доме.

Я прошлась взглядом по комнате, по углу с гардеробом, просто мимоходом — и замерла как вкопанная, а сердце усвистело куда-то вниз.

Там стоял высокий мужчина, совершенно четко различимый, и улыбался мне.

Страх, какого мне еще не доводилось испытывать, вонзился в грудь, как ледоруб. Боже мой! В комнате было темно, но я отчетливо видела, какой он бледный, огромный и широкоплечий, с большим носом и _крупными_ бицепсами. Он продолжал улыбаться, пока я стояла, застыв, едва привстав с кресла, и разглядывала странный старомодный костюм, черные волосы, собранные в хвост — и с неотвратимостью осознавала, что смотрю на кого-то давно умершего!

Я моргнула, и он исчез. Зажегся свет.

В ужасе я дала деру из своей комнаты и ринулась вниз, где мама все еще смотрела телевизор. Она сдвинула брови, когда я молниеносно запрыгнула на диван и забралась под ее плед.

К горлу подкатила тошнота — кожа похолодела, меня кололо и трясло. Дрожа, я не смела оглянуться, боясь, что он окажется там.

— Что случилось? — засмеялась мама. — Опять чего-то испугалась?

Она мне не поверит. Я знала — в этом чертовом доме водятся привидения, и одно из них решило поиздеваться надо _мной_!

— Я в порядке, — солгала я, скользнув глубже под одеяло. — Сегодня я посплю тут. У меня в комнате что-то со светом.

— Правда? — мама нахмурилась, с досадой заглянув за спинку дивана. — Должно быть, прогнила проводка. Завтра утром я проверю, посмотрим, что можно сделать.

Страх понемногу отпускал меня, по мере того, как я, сидя рядом с мамой, смотрела комедии. Около полуночи вернулся папа, сразу же пошел наверх спать, и проснувшаяся мама побрела за ним. Покидая гостиную, она выключила свет, но, как только она вышла, я сразу включила его обратно.

Может, у меня галлюцинации. Такое бывает от стресса. Обман зрения.

Я сжалась, продолжая упорно моргать, чтобы не дать себе спросонья закрыть глаза. Что, если я их закрою, а потом снова увижу, как _он_ мне улыбается? Дерьмо! Полная жопа! Его улыбка была омерзительной, слишком широкой и слишком гнусной.

Звон из кухни разбудил меня, когда я все-таки задремала около трех. Я стремительно выпрямилась — как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить черную тень, мелькнувшую в дверном проеме, и услышать новый лязг. Страх вновь поднял голову — здесь кто-то был! Кто-то мертвый, но наблюдающий за мной и рыскающий по моей спальне и нашей кухне. Оно не просто распахивало двери и заставляло полы скрипеть — оно хотело меня запугать!

Шкафчики с грохотом пооткрывались, лампы замигали как бешеные, и мое сердце забилось так, что я чуть не грохнулась в обморок прямо на месте, но все-таки соскочила с дивана — бежать наверх, за родителями.

— Срань господня, — вздрагивая, чувствуя, какими липкими и холодными стали руки, я пятилась к лестнице, слишком напуганная, чтобы взять и побежать, в ужасе ожидая, что оно рванет за мной. — Мама… Папа?!

Лампочки в гостиной задребезжали и погасли, погрузив дом во тьму.

Внезапно я ощутила что-то за спиной, чье-то леденящее присутствие, и мои волосы встали дыбом. Я боялась пошевелиться. Перестала дышать. Как мышка, попавшая кошке в лапы, я просто оцепенела.

Тишина затянулась. А затем в воздухе разнесся протяжный довольный вздох.

— Очень хорошо, — холод давил, обволакивая меня с нежностью, но это было самое страшное из всех объятий, в каких мне довелось побывать. — Веди себя тихо и смирно, дорогуша.

Голос был подобен яду, словно ядовитый клык вонзился мне в шею — глубокий и хищный. На миг я оторвалась от этого холода и припустила вверх по лестнице — трясясь и спотыкаясь, я в панике бежала в спальню родителей. Голова кружилась, я ничего не соображала, не могла осмыслить происходящее.

Папа с мамой крепко спали. Я забралась к ним в кровать, и мама, на мгновение проснувшись, со вздохом обняла меня, но я не перестала дрожать. Казалось, больше никогда в жизни я не смогу согреться. Будто кто-то обмазал меня жиром, который мне ни за что не удастся смыть.

Я ощутила на себе _его_ взгляд и спрятала голову под одеяло. В надежде, что так мне хотя бы не придется на _него_ смотреть.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда наутро я проснулась, кровать была пуста: ни мамы, ни папы… ни чего-то _другого_.

Я села и оглядела родительскую спальню. В доме по-прежнему висела ненормальная тишина. В таком строении обязательно должно было бы что-то скрипеть, потрескивать — оседали старые балки, дождь стучал бы по крыше, в конце концов!

Но в ушах стояло все то же пронзительное безмолвие.

Я спустила ноги на пол — старые половицы скрипнули под моим весом — и, поморщившись от холода, невольно прислушалась. Я нутром чуяла, что вновь увижу призрака.

Но до меня не донеслось ни звука. Я пригляделась к застекленной двери: снаружи вправду лил дождь, хотя в спальне не слышалось шума капель — вообще ни черта.

Волосы на затылке встали дыбом — я задницей чувствовала, что-то снова не так. Это место проклято! Здесь обитают призраки, и один из них скрытно наблюдает за мной.

Сглотнув — в горле было сухо, как в пустыне — я решила вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Будто в ответ на мои мысли о неестественной тишине, пол заскрипел под моими шагами.

Внизу никого не было, родители разъехались по делам. На кухонном столе меня ждала записка от мамы: у нее назначена встреча с подругой, и она задержится допоздна, но ведь я взрослая девочка и могу сама приготовить себе ужин?

Конечно, если долбаный призрак не убьет меня раньше!

У меня не было машины, поэтому свалить подальше от дома я не могла и продолжала притворяться, что у меня все о’кей. И все же, когда я решила вернуться наверх за скетчбуком, у меня затряслись руки — наверняка он хотел выманить меня из спальни. Чем больше я излучаю страха, тем сильнее он становится.

Дверь беззвучно открылась сама собой.

Сердце бешено заколотилось, когда я вошла внутрь — проведя взглядом по комнате, я уставилась в тот темный угол, откуда он появился прошлой ночью. Сквозь окно просачивался луч света, создавая тусклое сияние, но тьма не рассеивалась полностью. Она клубилась там, зловещая и угрожающая.

Я аккуратно подошла к своему столу, но стоило мне подобрать скетчбук, как дверь внезапно захлопнулась.

Я с криком бросилась к ней — молотила руками, дергала и выкручивала ручку! — но следом раздался скрежет закрывающегося окна — под шорох задернувшихся занавесок. Моя комната погрузилась во мрак.

Кто-то был _прямо позади меня_! Дыхание участилось, и я крепко зажмурилась.

— Почему ты убегаешь, дорогуша?

Его голос отдавался эхом, резонировал в ушах, глубокий и проникновенный, он играл на нервах. Я задрожала и выронила блокнот, отчаянно выворачивая ручку. Он был прямо за мной, давил своим холодом!

Раздался вздох. Холод обвился вокруг меня, от него перехватывало дыхание и электризовались волоски на руках.

— Я только хочу подружиться с тобой, — голос стал ниже и зазвучал прямо у меня над ухом: — Похоже, тебе не помешает друг.

— Я не хочу дружить, — прошептала я. — Мне не нужен друг.

Он тихо засмеялся, и меня пробрало холодом. Теперь я вообще не могла дышать.

— Одним обзавестись придется.

И он исчез. Просто взял и исчез. Дверь приоткрылась, как и окно, а занавески вернулись на место, впустив в комнату свет. Я бросилась наружу — на этот раз проклятая дверь бесшумно закрылась за моей спиной.

Я бежала к входной двери, но, едва я приблизилась, как засов молниеносно вдвинулся в пазы. Он не поддавался, и я метнулась к стеклянной двери кухни, пытаясь открыть хотя бы ее, но замок щелкнул и отказался поворачиваться. Объятая ужасом, я начала дергать оконные ручки в надежде на чудо.

А на дом тем временем опускалась тишина.

Только дождь барабанил по крыше. Я сползла на пол в углу, запустила руки в волосы и подтянула к себе колени. Ему до меня не добраться! Он — призрак! Он меня не достанет!

Когда стало очевидно, что затишье затянулось, я наскребла остатки смелости. Ползком, боясь вставать, я передвигалась по кухне, пытаясь найти свой телефон, чтобы позвонить маме.

— Она слишком занята, чтобы уделять тебе время, Рей.

Я стремительно обернулась и увидела в дверях его — большую черную фигуру, лишенную формы, но с широкой улыбкой. Она стала еще шире, когда я принялась отползать прочь.

— Убирайся! — прошипела я и упала, неудачно поставив руку. Тень заскользила по полу, а затем раздались тяжелые медленные шаги. — Не подходи… Не подходи ко мне!

— Куда ты собралась? Я всего лишь хочу подружиться.

Громадная фигура приближалась ко мне, и я заорала, перевернувшись на спину и закрыв лицо руками…

Вдруг что-то упало мне на живот.

Я скосила глаза и увидела свой скетчбук. Озадаченная, я схватила его и настороженно выпрямилась, прижимая блокнот к себе и оглядывая кухню. Призрак исчез.

— Что… Чего ты хочешь? — прохрипела я.

— Я же уже сказал тебе: я хочу дружить, Рей.

Свет погас. Я заморгала — на кухне потемнело от резко сгустившихся туч за окном и обрушившегося стеной ливня — и тогда увидела _его_ рядом с холодильником.

Призрак улыбнулся. Его одежда была другой, он держал руки в карманах синего костюма с красным галстуком. Его глаза тоже горели красным, но он моргнул, и это прекратилось. Теперь он просто стоял там. И смотрел.

— Нет, не хочешь, — передернулась я.

— Да, хочу, — его фигура рассеялась и появилась снова возле раздвижной стеклянной двери, в нескольких шагах от меня, опять в костюме-тройке. — Мне нравятся твои рисунки. Ты очень талантливая девушка.

Прогремел гром. _Он_ продолжал улыбаться, и я крепче прижала к груди свой драгоценный скетчбук.

— …Спасибо, — пробормотала я.

Его очертания растворились в полумраке и проплыли тенью по кухне, подкрадываясь ко мне. Я сжалась в комочек и с участившимся пульсом наблюдала, как расплывчатое темное пятно покачивается передо мной.

— Меня зовут Бен, — промурлыкало оно мягким мелодичным голосом. — Я знаю, что твое имя Рей. По-моему, очень красивое имя.

— …Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Рей.

Холод полз по моим ногам, туман обвивался вокруг них, пока не добрался до груди. Я тряслась — блокнот вырвало из моих рук, он упал и раскрылся на полу. Страницы начали перелистываться, замелькали мои однотонные рисунки.

— Им не помешало бы добавить цвета, — обронил Бен. Вновь обретая смутные человеческие черты, он повернул голову к блокноту — черная дыра, поглощающая сумеречный свет от раздвижной двери. Бен сидел, скрестив ноги, примерно в двух футах от меня. — А ты как считаешь?

Я пожала плечами, не сводя с него глаз.

— Даже не знаю. Мне просто нравится рисовать карандашом.

Первой появилась его улыбка, а затем тени поползли вниз, открывая человеческое лицо под ними. Как паутинки, они сползали по его шее, одежде — Бен оказался одет почти как я, в обычные джинсы и футболку. Должно быть, ему было лет тридцать, когда он…

Бен подпер подбородок ладонью, его черные глаза блуждали по блокноту, по вновь зашевелившимся страницам.

— Мне нравятся эти пейзажи, — он наклонил голову, остановившись на рисунке с видом на деревья из моего окна. — Так подходит меланхоликам.

— Я не… я _не_ меланхолик.

Его взгляд переместился на меня. В его глазах не было света, только бездонная чернота без зрачков. Я отшатнулась.

— Нет? — спросил он, саркастически вскинув брови.

— Нет. У меня есть друзья. Они были здесь вчера.

— Да, я их знаю, — Бен сжал челюсти, вдавив язык в щеку. — По Дэмерон любит швырять камни в мои окна.

— По не стал бы этого делать. Он неплохой парень.

Бен снова улыбнулся. Мельком, но я увидела острые клыки, такие длинные, сидящие плотным частоколом, как у _Оно_. Шестое чувство кричало мне бежать без оглядки, но страх не давал двинуться с места. Господи! Неужели передо мной действительно призрак? Или он демон?..

— Ты… — запнулась я. — Ты привидение?

Бен цокнул языком и выпрямился, отвлекаясь от моего скетчбука.

— Давай проверим.

Он взмахнул рукой, и из деревянной подставки у плиты вылетел нож. Он пронесся по комнате, и я в панике нырнула под стол — но лезвие просвистело мимо и с тошнотворным _стуком_ вонзилось Бену прямо в лоб.

Я взвизгнула и в ужасе прижала ладони ко рту. Какого хера?!

Но кровь не хлынула бурным потоком. Бен моргнул и вздрогнул, черные глаза встретились с моими глазами, начисто игнорируя рукоятку ножа, торчащую из его гребаного лица. В ушах у меня зазвенело. Вот дерьмо! Казалось, меня сейчас вырубит, вырвет или то и другое одновременно.

Бен поднял руку и выдернул нож. Рана стала зарастать, как будто длинные тонкие корни растений сшивали заново его бледную кожу поверх черного… черного _нечто_ под ней! Я никогда не слышала, чтобы такое делали призраки. Кем он был на самом деле?

Бен покрутил нож в длинных пальцах.

— Есть вероятность, что я все-таки призрак. Но мы можем копнуть глубже.

— О боже, нет! Не надо! — я потерла лоб и поняла, что вся вспотела. — Я сейчас в обморок упаду.

— Так скоро? Я только начал восхищаться твоими прелестными рисунками. К слову, я кое-что обнаружил в коробках, которые ты оставила на чердаке: кажется, некая маленькая почетная грамота?

Бен щелкнул пальцами, и со стороны гостиной прилетел свернутый желтый листок. Он схватил его и развернул, демонстрируя мне. У меня стеснилось в груди.

Грамота… та самая, которую, как я думала, потеряла мама. У меня пересохло во рту, и я взглянула в его глаза, в этот миг светло-карие и мягкие, как у папы.

— Ты такая талантливая, — прошептал Бен. Он отпустил листок, и тот, свернувшись, покатился по полу. Неотрывно глядя на меня, он подался вперед, оперся на ладони и облизал губы, больше не улыбаясь. — Но ни у кого нет на тебя времени, не так ли?

Я отшатнулась — и уперлась в кресло — и смотрела, как он медленно приближается ко мне. Холод давил, сворачиваясь на моей груди, дышать становилось все труднее, и…

И он в очередной раз исчез.

На кухне зажегся свет, ливень перешел в моросящий дождик, а я сидела в прострации, пока не нашла в себе силы вскочить и метнуться к входной двери. Надо выбираться из дома, пока есть шанс! На этот раз засов поддался.

Однако в дверях я столкнулась с мамой. Она ахнула и, устояв на ногах, обняла меня, а я безудержно разрыдалась. От нее попахивало алкоголем, а на локте висели многочисленные пакеты. Слава богу, она решила вернуться домой пораньше!

— Нужно валить отсюда! — взвыла я, покосившись за плечо на залитый обманчивым солнцем дом. — Тут водятся призраки! Этот жуткий тип…

— Рей. Веди себя как взрослая.

Закатив глаза, мама с тяжелым вздохом отодвинула меня в сторону. Мне оставалось лишь смотреть, как она заносит в дом с покупки и пинком закрывает за собой дверь.

Я стояла на крыльце, глядя ей вслед. Даже на улице тишина создавала странное и неестественное ощущение: ни насекомых, ни птиц. Дождь звучал приглушенно, как будто мы находились в пузыре, запечатанном снаружи. Судя по всему, так и было.

Я перевела взгляд на темную кромку леса вдоль участка — и сердце подскочило куда-то к горлу. Наша подъездная дорожка терялась между деревьями с густыми, высокими кронами — и я осознала, что мы _действительно_ очутились в пузыре, пойманные стихией, под властью злобного призрака. Или демона.

Моргнув, я увидела и его самого на повороте дороги — громадную черную тень под дождем, с опущенными руками и плечами. Страх защекотал горло, примитивный, откровенный ужас перед чем-то неестественным и порочным.

Бен склонил голову набок, и широкая клыкастая улыбка расплылась по его затемненному лицу. Он поднял руку и помахал мне колыхающимися длинными пальцами. Просто помахал. Не шевелясь, не делая ни шага.

Я попятилась к дому и шмыгнула за дверь, захлопнув ее за собой. Снова сглотнув, я повернула замок, заперла засов и глянула сквозь занавеску, прикрывавшую ближайшее окошко — проверить, не исчез ли он.

Его кривая морда ухмыльнулась по ту сторону стекла, обнажая бесчисленные острые зубы. Крик застрял у меня в горле, и я, зажав рот, панически задышала.

Ладонь Бена с силой хлопнула по стеклу. Он оскалился.

— У меня _уйма_ времени, Рей. У меня есть для тебя все время этого гребаного мира! — Его когти заскребли по двери, и он хохотнул, истерично и расшатанно. — Ты никогда не сможешь отгородиться от меня!

— Рей? Что происходит?

Мама коснулась моего плеча, и я, круто повернувшись, заорала не хуже баньши. Мама рассердилась, призвала меня держать себя в руках, и мне пришлось как следует отдышаться, чтобы перестать судорожно трястись.

Я посмотрела за плечо, но Бена уже не было.

— Я всего лишь хотела отдать тебе это, — раздраженно фыркнула мама. — Вчера наткнулась на нее на чердаке и хотела сделать сюрприз. Говорила же, что я ничего не теряю!

Она вручила мне мою грамоту — свернутую и аккуратно перевязанную кусочками бечевки, с идеально выровненными бантиками. Меня заколотило так, что я чуть не выронила ее.

Мама возвела глаза к потолку и пошла на кухню, оставив меня одну в прихожей. Я коротко глянула на лестницу, ведущую наверх, и поспешила за мамой. Надо приготовить ланч. Отвлечься! Главное, не обращать внимания на Бена.

Но перед этим я выкинула грамоту.


	4. Chapter 4

Все следующую неделю мне казалось, что я превратилась в пленницу собственного дома. Почти все свободное время я проводила, рыская в гугле, пытаясь узнать, как изгоняют духов, и поглядывала за плечо, ожидая в любой миг увидеть Бена. Нет, он не призрак, он демон! Мне нужно искать священника!

Мама с папой жили не тужили как ни в чем не бывало, их он явно не беспокоил. По неведомой причине он выбрал меня.

***

Спустя неделю у меня появился предлог покинуть проклятый дом на целый день — новые знакомые пригласили меня на озеро. Я собирала вещи, упаковывала побольше полотенец, но мама все равно ходила за мной и настырно вопрошала: нужны ли мне презервативы или еще один солнцезащитный крем.

— Знаешь, мне все равно, если ты решишь выпить, — приговаривала она и добавляла: — Но только в меру, о’кей? И звони мне, если что. Этот мальчик, По, показался мне очень симпатичным, Рей.

— Хорошо! — рявкнула я. — Спасибо!

Со двора бибикнула машина Роуз, и я, схватив рюкзак, вылетела за дверь, слыша, как мама спешит за мной, в очередной раз желая удачи и напоминая про звонки.

Я бросила рюкзак на заднее сиденье и запрыгнула следом, оказавшись рядом с По. Финн улыбнулся с переднего пассажирского кресла, а Роуз пожелала мне доброго утра, и впервые за долгое время я почувствовала себя по-настоящему непринужденно.

— Кстати, ты умеешь плавать? — полюбопытствовал По, играя мышцами, и дерзко улыбнулся. — Если нет, я могу научить. Правда, мои ученицы занимаются без купальника.

Роуз покачала головой, помахала моей маме и выехала с подъездной дорожки, пока я отвернулась к окну — щеки пылали.

И он был там: наверху, в окне моей спальни, черное нечто, недвижно наблюдавшее за моим отъездом.

— Ты порой такой стремный, чувак.

Вздрогнув, я обернулась к своим новым друзьям. По ухмылялся, Финн качал головой, и я сумела выдавить слабую улыбку, усаживаясь поудобнее. Пока мне все нравилось — нравилось общаться с этими ребятами, и они были не прочь проводить время со мной, иначе бы они меня не пригласили.

Дорога до местного национального парка заняла около получаса. Я заплатила за парковку, По взял на себя ланч, Роуз — входные билеты, а Финн закупился едой и водой. Мы поделили расходы поровну, как принято среди друзей.

На небе не было ни облачка, из-за палящего солнца хотелось поскорее оказаться в прохладном озере. Расположившись на тенистом берегу, мы перекусили — под шутки По, построили парочку песчаных замков и поиграли в труса. Когда По взвалил меня на плечи, я получила шанс оценить его натренированные мышцы.

Так что к тому времени, когда солнце начало клониться к закату, мы все утомились и хотели спать, всласть наплескавшись в воде. Я легла на полотенце и закрыла глаза, слушая, как Роуз с Финном дурачатся в воде, хихикая и бурно целуясь.

— Наверное, сейчас потрахаются.

Я подняла глаза и увидела, что По стоит надо мной, а с его черных кудрей капает вода. Он хохотнул, заметив мое озадаченное лицо, и плюхнулся рядом со мной. По правде говоря, с его классным золотистым загаром и фигурой не хуже, чем у Финна, это был самый привлекательный парень, который когда-либо обращал на меня внимание.

Я перевела взгляд на нашу парочку. Фу-у-у! Не будут же они заниматься сексом прямо перед нами, это же несерьезно!

По почесал грудь.

— Это я так. Видишь, из воды торчат валуны — они спрячутся за ними.

— …Но почему?

— Знать не знаю. Промокли, хорошая погода. Трахаться на людях всегда интригующе и весело.

Словно услышав приятеля, Финн, целуя шею Роуз, увлек ее за выступ скалы. Я почувствовала, как у меня вновь загорелись щеки.

— Круто, — выдавила я и, кашлянув, села ровно. — Ну, тогда я начну собирать вещи.

— Они вернутся не скоро.

Темные глаза По не отрывались от меня. Он улыбнулся — не так, как всякие извращенцы, но с намеком, и я покраснела еще сильнее. То есть я хочу сказать, он не был каким-то уродом, и я была бы не прочь подыграть ему, но мне не хотелось, чтобы нас застали. Да и вообще я пока не очень хорошо его знала.

Я заставила себя отвлечься, собирая наши флаконы с солнцезащитным кремом. Парни никогда не лезли ко мне настолько откровенно, и я смущалась, не зная, как себя вести.

Впрочем, По не стал настаивать. Отшутившись, он стал помогать мне — к моему немалому облегчению. Я не знала, смогу ли сказать «нет»… Мне не хотелось разонравиться ему и потерять друзей.

— Просто на будущее, — подмигнул он. — Подумай над этим, детка.

Финн с Роуз вернулись довольно скоро, заговорщицки пересмеиваясь друг с дружкой, и По закатил глаза, отпустив похабный комментарий, за что тут же получил втык от Роуз.

После озера мы заехали в «Taкo Белл», где смели две большие порции по двенадцать тако. Допивая второй лимонад, я нервно благодарила По за ланч, и он беззаботно улыбался, пожимая плечами, развалившись на диване рядом со мной.

— С тебя должок, — ухмыльнулся он.

Роуз застонала и, не отрываясь от тако, кинула в него кубик льда.

— Рей не собирается с тобой трахаться, По! — прорычала она и, переведя взгляд на меня, приподняла брови: — Хочешь с ним переспать, Рей?

Я моргнула. И пожала плечами.

По ответил ей наглой улыбкой и поднял ладонь, ожидая, что Финн даст ему пять, однако тот не поддержал его жест. Роуз вздохнула, но ободряюще улыбнулась мне.

После ланча она подбросила меня до дома, и я махала вслед машине, пока та не скрылась в лесу, оставив меня одну перед нашим тихим домом. Мама с папой еще не вернулись.

Деревья зашелестели. Здесь, на открытой местности, посреди живой природы, мне стало не по себе, и я с тяжелым сердцем направилась в дом.

В доме тоже царило обманчивое спокойствие. Я заперла дверь и решила пойти в душ. Бен не беспокоил меня уже неделю. Со мной все будет хорошо.

Или я просто продолжала убеждать себя в этом.

Бросив полотенца в стирку и аккуратно убрав солнцезащитный крем, я почувствовала, как сердце стучит все громче, но стянула с себя еще влажную после озера футболку. Нельзя больше не мыться. Пять дней прошло — это полное гадство.

Так что я обреченно запрыгнула в душ и помылась с рекордной скоростью. Я насвистывала, словно это не мне было страшно до усрачки, и постаралась не броситься бегом из ванной. Он должен усвоить, что я его не боюсь!

Вернувшись в спальню, я переоделась перед сном. После плавания тело приятно ныло, но от волнения из-за ухмылочек По кружилась голова. Наверное, мне стоит побеседовать с Роуз, она поможет понять, что к чему.

Я легла на спину и уставилась в потолок. Сегодня был мой самый веселый день за все прошедшие годы.

— …Рей?

Я резко повернулась на голос и увидела Бена, который стоял возле гардероба. Он улыбнулся и помахал мне.

Я швырнула в него плюшевого кролика — игрушка пролетела сквозь его лицо и ударилась об стену, но я уже успела вскочить на ноги и броситься прочь, беспорядочно молясь под нос. Господи, господи, господи…

— Подожди!.. Я хочу поговорить!

Черта с два!

Я ринулась вниз по лестнице и попыталась открыть входную дверь, но ручка не поддавалась. В ужасе я развернулась, надеясь выскочить через дверь на кухне, но наткнулась прямо на моего преследователя, который вдруг обезоруживающе поднял руки.

Сегодня он выглядел почти по-современному: джинсы, свитер — не слишком подходящая одежда для середины лета. Я прижалась спиной к входной двери, продолжая отчаянно дергать за ручку.

Но Бен замер на месте.

— Послушай, я хочу поговорить! Я Бен — а ты встречалась с демоном, который обитает здесь!

— Убирайся прочь! — завизжала я. — Отвали от меня!

— Его зовут Кайло, и он принимает мое обличье, — торопливо продолжил Бен, продолжая жестикулировать и качать головой. — Я не причиню тебе вреда! Он оживает лишь в полнолуние…

Я промчалась мимо него через гостиную на кухню, но он возник рядом с кухонным островком, и мне пришлось бегом ретироваться в свою комнату.

— …И он показывается только в дни, предшествующие полнолунию.

Бен вновь оказался поблизости, но оставался в углу и поморщился, когда я бросила в него ручку, которая точно так же стукнулась о стену.

— Ты! Ты лжец! — попятилась я.

— Я знаю, ты напугана, но это правда. Именно поэтому он не появлялся. Он теряет силу, когда луна убывает, и тогда могу вернуться _я_.

Мы молча смотрели друг на друга — я наготове, полная решимости швырнуть в него еще чем-нибудь, что не причинит ему никакого вреда. Бен снова поморщился и попытался улыбнуться, после недолгой паузы решив, что я успокоилась. Он действительно вел себя иначе, чем… другой Бен, но… это могла быть приманка и притворство. Ловушка.

Я сглотнула, не в силах унять дрожь.

— Тогда чего надо _тебе_?

Бен поморгал и покачал головой. Откинулся назад, проводя рукой по коротким черным волосами до ушей. Его глаза были мягкого карего цвета.

— М-м… ничего, — ответил он. Его фигура немного поблекла, сквозь нее стал виден цвет стены. — Я лишь хотел предупредить тебя, чтобы ты не пугалась.

— Ну да! Поэтому ты позволял ему мучить меня и сидел на заднице ровно, ничего не делая?! — я сжала кулаки. Этот Бен не внушал такого ужаса, как Кайло. — Что с тобой не так?! Ты вообще кто?! Это твой дом?!

Он возвел глаза к потолку. На миг его тело стало полупрозрачным.

— Я учитель, — быстро сказал он, — из начала прошлого века. Я построил этот дом. Я учил детей в старой лесной школе на окраине города. — Его силуэт вновь дрогнул, и он нервно огляделся. — Я смогу задерживаться подольше, когда луна вновь пойдет на спад.

— Что-то я никогда не слышала о призраках, которым требуется луна, чтобы шляться среди живых. А зарядка от электричества тебе не нужна?

— То и другое… вместе, — Бен исчез на пару мгновений. — Я вернусь завтра, хорошо? Встреть меня здесь. Я объясню подробнее.

И он растворился в воздухе, оставив меня в одиночестве.

Я опустилась на край кровати, глядя в угол, где он только что стоял. Роуз и По пригласили меня завтра в торговый центр, и я написала в ответ, что хочу поехать, но… Желание узнать о том, что происходит в моем новом доме, было сильнее.

С друзьями я смогу встретиться в другой день. В конце концов, вряд ли еще одна встреча с призраком может меня доконать.


	5. Chapter 5

Пожалуй, глупо сидеть и ждать разговора с преследующим тебя привидением, но у меня не осталось других вариантов. Мама с папой не дадут мне денег на экзорциста. Наверное.

Так что я сидела у себя и дожидалась Бена. Кайло не напоминал о себе уже несколько дней, и, вероятно, в словах моего нового знакомого содержалась доля истины — эти двое действительно представляли собой разные сущности. Кайло был демоном, принимавшим облик Бена.

Точнее, мог быть. Я еще не определилась, стоит ли ему верить.

Наконец мое ожидание было вознаграждено: на стене напротив меня заколыхались тени. Я стиснула зубы: Кайло явился из тьмы — как и в прошлый раз, во вполне современной одежде, даже более четкий, чем той ночью. Он вздохнул и помахал мне, будто давний приятель, встретившийся со мной за ланчем.

— Так кто у нас ты? — прищурилась я.

Он подплыл к стулу — не то чтобы пешком подошел, но и не парил в воздухе, — и я вздрогнула, когда он сел. Целых два призрака в этом жутком старом доме!..

Бен сцепил руки на коленях.

— Мое имя Бен Соло, и я построил этот дом более ста лет назад, — представился он и улыбнулся. — Добро пожаловать.

— А кто такой Кайло?

— Насчет этого у меня нет определенного ответа. Полагаю, кто-то из жильцов, перебывавших тут за многие годы, привел его сюда.

— А ты… ты живешь здесь с тех пор, как умер?

Бен кивнул:

— Да, от чахотки, в тридцать лет.

— Эм-м?..

— Чахотка — туберкулез. Вот так я и умер, — пожал он плечами и оглядел мою комнату. — Но не волнуйся, все уже давно выветрилось.

Фу-у. А мне ведь сдавать тест на туберкулез, когда буду наниматься на первую работу… Жесть какая!.. Ужасная, наверное, была смерть.

Разговор со столетним призраком в собственной спальне получался нескладным, но Бен откинулся на спинку стула и подпер голову кулаком, похоже, не испытывая никакой неловкости.

Он выглядел точно как Кайло, но казался моложе — и здоровее. Может, Кайло и правда копировал его внешность.

Бен улыбнулся:

— Раньше я учил маленьких детей. Начальная школа, всего один крохотный класс, который набрали со всего городка. Я не привык иметь дело с подростками.

— Понятно, — я сложила руки на груди. — Это было здание из красного кирпича на другом конце города?

— Верно.

— Его сейчас восстанавливают. Там есть стенд и все такое.

— Вот и славно, — пробормотал Бен. Он принялся возиться с моими настольными принадлежностями, но все предметы проходили сквозь его руки. — Я редко выбираюсь наружу. Не могу удаляться от дома, иначе рассеиваюсь и возвращаюсь сюда. Наверное, я привязан к нему. Как собака на цепи.

Во всех шоу о паранормальных явлениях, которые я смотрела, призраки не садились за стол и уж тем более ни с кем не вели светских бесед. Если бы Бен не проходил сквозь все, к чему пытался прикоснуться, я бы решила, что он живой. Он _казался_ живым, в отличие от Кайло.

И одежда на нем выглядела нормальной — свитер и джинсы, словно он только что вышел из «Macy’s». Видимо, он подражал стилю людей, живших в этом доме.

— Значит, тебе приходится использовать электричество, чтобы… воплощаться? — спросила я.

Бен пожал плечами:

— Да, и это как-то связано с луной. Делать это в грозу легче, особенно когда луна закрыта тучами. Она сияет слишком ярко.

— Но Кайло, чтобы проявить себя, пользуется луной?

— Пользуется. Как отражением солнца… — Бен разглядывал мой календарь, висевший на стене. — Наверняка какие-то демонские штучки. Как правило, мы с ним не пересекаемся, за исключением нескольких месяцев, и тогда он затевает драку.

— Правда? Зачем?

Он глянул на меня, приподняв брови:

— Демоны не любят делиться, Рей.

Мы погрузились в молчание, главным образом потому, что я совершенно не представляла, что еще сказать. Я потеребила большие пальцы, избегая взгляда его мягких карих глаз, и идиотски задумалась, считается ли это свиданием с парнем в собственной спальне.

Я прочистила горло:

— Наверное, мне надо спросить о чем-нибудь еще — ради науки.

Бен рассмеялся, и я уставилась на него — его фигура уже таяла.

— Я смогу оставаться здесь дольше, когда луна пойдет на убыль, — заверил он. Он широко улыбнулся, и мое сердце дрогнуло. — Мы сможем говорить столько, сколько ты захочешь.

— …Ладно. Я иногда выбираюсь отсюда с друзьями, но, думаю, было бы круто. Я пока подумаю над вопросами.

— Отлично, — его лицо поблекло, но улыбка осталась прежней, прямо как у Чеширского Кота. — А я подумаю над ответами.

И он исчез полностью, оставив меня одну.

Я не сразу отвела глаза от стула. Бен и Кайло на самом деле были полными противоположностями, но против присутствия Бена я ничего не имела. Он не пугал меня. Совершенно.

***

Утром мне написал По, спрашивая, не желаю ли я смотаться за пиццей в молл, и я была только за, потому что мне требовалось проветриться и побыть подальше от дома с его привидениями и демонами. Только вот мама будто с катушек слетела.

Она ходила за мной по пятам, нервничая из-за моей отлучки, пока машина По не подъехала к дому. Но затем она начала строчить сообщения, переживая еще больше, так что мне пришлось заблокировать ее номер до обеда.

Роуз с Финном встретились с нами перед кино. День был прекрасный, но я все время мыслями возвращалась к Бену и Кайло, к тому, что происходило в моем новом доме. Столько странностей и загадок… Может, мне лучше самой поискать информацию.

Интересно, Бен мог появляться только ночью? Или с заходом солнца? Как оно вообще влияло на призраков? Кайло тоже появлялся по ночам.

— Рей?

Я моргнула, не заметив, как закончился фильм и зажегся свет. Мои друзья стояли вокруг и смотрели на меня со смесью беспокойства и замешательства.

Я закашлялась и вскочила на ноги:

— Простите!.. Задумалась.

Мы вышли из кино — По перешучивался с Финном, а Роуз уже вовсю планировала следующую поездку на озеро. Удивительно, что у меня наконец-то были друзья, и мне нравилась их компания.

Только вот почему мне все еще было так одиноко?..

***

Ночью небеса разверзлись, обрушив на грешную землю шквалистый ветер с ливнем, и мы с родителями сидели дома. Они достали вино, а я, как всегда, пошла к себе наверх, чтобы не мешать.

Дверь в комнату скрипнула передо мной, открываясь сама собой — медленно, но без зловещей искринки, как прежде, — меня явно приглашали войти. Не сразу, но я все же решилась заглянуть внутрь.

На стуле сидел Бен в спортивных штанах и футболке. При виде меня он улыбнулся и помахал пальцами, когда я вошла и прикрыла за собой дверь.

— Привет, Рей, — поздоровался он и кивнул в сторону окна: — Ну и ночка, да?

— Ага…

Я обогнула стол и Бена, чтобы достать из комода пижаму, а он поворачивался на стуле следом за мной. Спиной я чувствовала его взгляд, пока пыталась отыскать что-нибудь не слишком потрепанное и старое. Впрочем, зачем волноваться?.. Скоро он исчезнет и, насколько я поняла, видеть меня больше не сможет.

Но это не значит, что я должна быть неряхой!.. Мне надо выглядеть… собранной.

Когда я обернулась, Бен исчез. Я нахмурилась, надеясь, что он не решил окончательно ретироваться.

— Прошу меня простить, — раздался вдруг бестелесный голос. — Я подумал, что надо предоставить тебе немного уединения.

— Ох!.. Верно! Спасибо, — я сжала в руках пижаму, рассматривая потолок. — Я сейчас пойду в душ и скоро вернусь! Если ты все еще тут, конечно…

— Я тут уже больше ста двадцати лет, Рей.

Я невольно улыбнулась и поспешила в ванную, чуть дальше по коридору.

С Беном было несравнимо приятнее, чем в обществе Кайло. Бен не пытался запугать меня и не грубил. Раздевшись, я с подозрением оглядела ванную, прислушиваясь к журчанию воды. Нет, он и не пытался. Почему-то я была уверена, что он не придет подглядывать за мной.

Я шагнула под душ и вздрогнула, внезапно взволнованная этой мыслью. В голову полез совсем уж возмутительный бред.

Когда я вернулась, Бен стоял у окна, глядя на дождь. Он слегка повернулся и вновь поприветствовал меня улыбкой, и я, прикрыв дверь, забралась в постель. Я не знала, о чем его спросить… То есть _знала_, но боялась показаться бесцеремонной. Была ли у него семья, дети?.. Может, его жена трагически ушла из жизни…

Бен уставился в окно.

— Этим летом ужасно дождливо. Я так долго наблюдаю за сменой времен года, что для меня они почти сливаются воедино… Но сейчас однозначно сыро.

Я засмеялась, поудобнее устраиваясь под одеялом. В доме гуляли сквозняки, разнося промозглый холод с улицы. Бен тоже источал холод.

— Мы будем говорить о погоде? — хмыкнула я. — Живой человек и призрак из девятнадцатого века?

— Абсурдно, не правда ли? — Он неторопливо подошел к письменному столу, засунув руки в карманы, и кивнул мне. — Обычно я не вмешиваюсь в жизнь обитателей дома, но ты… ты заинтересовала Кайло. Я начал опасаться, что он причинит тебе вред, и вот… я сижу здесь, поддерживая разговор о погоде.

Я покачала головой, не удержавшись от нового смешка. Бен наблюдал за мной, с прежней улыбкой расслабленно развалившись на стуле.

— Здесь постоянно льет дождь, — не могла не согласиться я. — И в доме вечно холодно.

— Да, гидроизоляция никуда не годится, но я уверен: это в значительной степени как-то связано с тем, что Кайло высасывает тепло.

— …Высасывает тепло?

Бен пожал плечами:

— Он на многое способен, но мне кажется, он подпитывается теплом, как это делают змеи. Даже после столетнего существования бок о бок я все еще пытаюсь понять его. Таинственный парень. Сомневаюсь, что он в состоянии вернуться туда, откуда пришел.

Ничего себе… Я читала, что от присутствия призраков в комнатах понижается температура, но никогда не слышала, чтобы то же самое делали демоны. Впрочем, едва ли у кого-то были точные научные данные.

Я перекинула волосы через плечо и кашлянула:

— Откуда ты родом?

— Верится с трудом, но из Нью-Йорка. Я приехал сюда в поисках спокойной жизни, чтобы помогать детям… и свалился с чахоткой, подхваченной от какого-то злосчастного сопляка.

— Да уж, — усмехнулась я. — Теперь у нас продаются антибиотики от этой заразы.

— О да, я видел, — Бен потрогал карандаш в стаканчике на столе, но его пальцы прошли насквозь, хотя карандаш слегка застучал. — Я много читаю и смотрю телевизор, когда подворачивается возможность, но я не способен ни к чему прикоснуться или задержаться здесь надолго, пока луна не скроется хотя бы наполовину.

— Это раздражает, наверное.

Бен кивнул, снова поддев карандаш:

— Еще как… А что насчет тебя, Рей? Почему бы тебе не поведать больше о себе?

Обо мне?.. Хм.

Сколько я ни упиралась, что мне нечего сказать, Бен мягко уговаривал, пока я не согласилась поделиться с ним моей унылой историей. Наверное, это скучно, быть призраком, потому что он внимательно слушал меня больше часа, пока не забрезжил рассвет, и тогда его фигура начала колыхаться в тенях.

Слушая меня, Бен улыбался, кивал, выражая неподдельное участие к моему рассказу, словно я не утомляла его, порой даже задавал вопросы.

Поэтому я вздрогнула, как он начал исчезать.

— Прости. Я не хотела отнимать у тебя время!

— Прошу, не за что извиняться. Как-никак, у меня в запасе целая вечность, — Бен поднялся со стула, хотя его тело почти растворилось. — Я загляну завтра вечером, если пожелаешь продолжить разговор… Расскажешь мне о По Дэмероне.

— Н-ну… Ну…

Он рассмеялся и покачал головой, двинувшись к двери. Я стиснула руки под одеялом, чтобы справиться со смущением.

— Он забавный парнишка, — откликнулся Бен. — Раньше очень любил бить стекла. Если захочешь поговорить завтра, просто будь в спальне около восьми.

Я кивнула. Он махнул мне на прощание и прошел сквозь дверь, не сказав больше ни слова.

В спальне повисла гнетущая тишина. Я сглотнула и перевела взгляд на окно, на дождь, хлеставший по стеклу, и, дрожа, спряталась под одеяло.

Ночь идеально располагала ко сну: холодная, темная и дождливая — но, самое главное, не приходилось нервничать, что Бен ворвется ко мне, как это имел обыкновение делать Кайло.

Я невольно улыбнулась в подушку. Все-таки Бен был славным.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Bête Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513171/chapters/48683756) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
